Yo soy mi abuelo
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Draco está obsesionado con una fotografía de sus abuelos que se ven idénticos a él y Hermione Granger. Two-shoot, bizarro. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Yo soy mi abuelo**

_Por Marmalade Fever_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter o cualquier insignia relacionada no me pertenece y es creación y propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

...

Draco estaba mirando nuevamente la foto. La gente siempre comentaba que era idéntico a su abuelo, Draco Malfoy I. Idéntico era decir poco. Era absolutamente y realmente una copia del hombre. Tenían la misma nariz, ojos, cejas… cicatrices. Eran la viva imagen del uno y del otro. En años recientes, sin embargo, la atención de Draco había cambiado a la mujer en el brazo de su abuelo, su abuela. Se sabía muy poco sobre Jane Malfoy. Algunos incluso decían que Jane era su segundo nombre. Su propio padre no sabía el verdadero nombre. Todo lo que Draco sabía de ella era su apariencia a los diecinueve años, como salía en esta foto y, que era una sangre pura. Lucius quedó huérfano al poco tiempo después de su nacimiento y criado por un amigo de la familia. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba la atención a Draco… era su apariencia. Era una cosa que su abuelo se pareciera a él, pero otra cosa que su abuela se viera exactamente igual que Hermione Granger.

No se había dado cuenta hasta su quinto año, cuando miró a través del salón de clases y se encontró con su figura en una posición más o menos parecida que su abuela, sonriendo y conversando amenamente. Ahí fue cuando noto sus dientes. Sus dientes, los cuales, no hace mucho, habían sido largo, estaban cortos, derechos… tan parecidos a los de su abuela que causaron que su corazón se saltara una palpitación.

Ahora Draco tenía diecinueve años, un refugiado del lado oscuro y se encontraba mirando la fotografía una y otra vez. ¿Podría encontrar a algún pariente en común con la sangre sucia?

…

Era tarde en la noche y la luna estaba llena. Draco había estado durmiendo con su abrigo, temblando contra la delgada frazada. Escuchó dos fuertes pops y se despertó instantáneamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber escuchado nada, durmiendo como los refugiados que eran. Una segunda luz, aparte de la luna, iluminó la habitación y vio dos figuras oscuras. Una era una mujer, el otro un hombre, amos ancianos. Aunque no podía ver sus caras, se sintió inmediatamente atraído por ellos y sin miedo. La mujer le extendió su mano y Draco la tomó. Era cálida y familiar.

…

Estaban en una habitación en algún lado. Estaba oscuro allí y el anciano produjo una fuente de luz en el suelo. Había estantes de libros… cinco, todos llenos hasta rebosar. Junto a la pared había una cama, con una cobertor color lila tapando a una solitaria figura.

"Hermione," dijo el hombre, esta vez ofreciéndole su mano a la chica, quién también había sido despertada por los pops. Miró a su alrededor curiosa, como en un sueño y tomó la mano del hombre.

…

Estaban en una casa grande y antigua junto al mar. Ahí era temprano en la mañana. La mujer le había traído a ambos una taza de té y un plato de biscochos frente a ellos. Comieron en silencio. El reloj marcó las cinco y la anciana pareja compartió una mirada.

"¿Tienes la foto, Draco?" preguntó la mujer, extendiendo su mano.

"Sí." Se la pasó y ella le sonrió.

"¿Sabes quién soy?" le preguntó.

Draco asintió. "Eres mi abuela."

Ella sonrió. "¿Y quién soy para ti, Hermione?" preguntó.

La chica se detuvo. "Tú eres yo."

"Ambos están en lo correcto," dijo el anciano, sacando una cadena de su cuello y poniéndola frente a ellos. "Nosotros somos ustedes."

Draco asintió. "Eso pensé. Pero también son mis abuelos."

La pareja se volvió a mirar sonriendo y asintieron. "Verdad."

La chica miró con curiosidad la cadena en la mesita. "Un giratiempo," dijo.

La pareja volvió a sonreír. "Y es tiempo de que se vayan y empiecen su vida juntos," dijo el hombre.

"Cien vuelta, ni una más, ni una menos," dijo la mujer. Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

…

Estamos en el pasado, cincuenta años antes," le dijo, mirándolo.

"Lo sé." Draco sacó la foto de su bolsillo. "Granger… soy mi abuelo."

* * *

_5 de octubre del 2011_

_Hola, aquí les traduzco un nuevo fic de Marmalade. Es uno de sus más bizarros, junto con otro que subiré en el futuro._

_Un beso y dejen sus lindos reviews C:_

_Connie_

_Pd: Este fic tiene una mini segunda parte, que les traeré en unos días más. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo soy mi abuelo**

_Por Marmalade Fever_

_..._

Su cabeza giraba con toda la nueva información que había sido lanzada a su cerebro como uno lanzaría una roca. Estaba dormida, dormida, dormida. Pero no, no lo estaba. Estaba despierta. Estaba parada junto a Draco Malfoy, en el pasado, en una cocina, en una casa junto al mar. Estaba destinada a ser su esposa, su abuela, su tatarabuela, su nieta… la madre de su propio padre. Era un círculo. Un círculo sin fin. Estaba atrapada. Era el destino. Era…

La profesora Trelawney la había molestado como nadie. ¿Qué diría el viejo fraude ahora?

Biología, pensó para sí misma. Genética. Esto era imposible. Esto era una imposibilidad. Uno no puede ser su propio abuelo. _No puede ser así._

Malfoy se había acercado a tomar su mano. Lo alejó.

Sus preciados hechos, figuras, números, conocimiento… todo se fue al mal, ¡arrgh! A una gran piscina para vivir con las estrellas de mar y anémonas.

Volvió a tomar su mano.

"Estás temblando," él le dijo, poniendo sus manos frente a sus ojos para inspeccionarla.

"No lo estoy," le dijo. "Lo estoy," admitió.

"Granger," le dijo, mirándola con ojos suplicantes, "no te pareces a mí."

"¿Debería?"

"Eres mi abuela… más que eso…" dijo, doblando y desdoblando la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

"Quizás no, no, quizás no…" _Genética, genética, genética._

"¿Tu segundo nombre…?" le preguntó.

"Jane," le dijo.

"Jane Malfoy…" susurró, una pizca de miedo tiñendo su voz. "Hermione _Jane_ Malfoy," dijo.

"¡No lo soy!" le gritó, quitándole la foto y observándola largamente. Dos personas. Dos personas de su misma edad, con sus mismos rasgos… una chica con una peca en su brazo derecho, justo encima de su muñeca… Ellos. Ellos. "Dime sobre tu familia, Malfoy, ¿por favor?"

Él se detuvo un momento. "Mi padre… mi padre fue criado por unos amigos de la familia. Mi madre… no es de importancia en esta historia. Mi abuelo, del lado de mi padre, Draco Malfoy primero, y único, supongo. Sólo soy yo, Granger. Sólo yo. Y tú. Tú eres Jane Malfoy, mi abuela, madre de mi padre. Mi… mi…" estaba temblando. "Si mi padre nunca naciese, yo nunca lo haría. ¿Entiendes eso?" se sentó, casi se tiró, en el suelo, pálido y temblando.

"Shh," lo calmó, acariciándole el cabello, "shh."

…

Caminaron por el caminito junto a la propiedad. Era su casa. Habían encontrado la documentación. Antes, había pertenecido a Atticus Malfoy y antes de él… Malfoy tras Malfoy tras Malfoy. No tenía sentido. Nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a existir Draco?

El círculo.

Esposa, abuela, esposa, abuela, esposa, nuera, círculo, círculo, círculo.

Él apretó su mano.

…

"No soy un sangre pura, ¿cierto?" le preguntó, mientras se sentaban en el bar del recientemente abierto Caldero Chorreante.

"Supongo que no. Sólo por el lado de tu madre… y tú mismo," le dijo, tomando su trago.

"¿Cómo puedo estar emparentado conmigo mismo?" le preguntó. ¿Cómo puedo pasar mi linaje a mí mismo?"

"Eres inbred ¿?," le dijo. "Mucho."

"Ustedes chicos y sus conversaciones filosóficas," les dijo el barman, riendo. Ellos solo lo miraron.

…

Draco se apuró, apretando el papel contra él. Apurándose, y saltando los pozos de nieve. Lo supo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta que había traído el vestido… el vestido de la fotografía. Tan pronto como admitió que le gustaba estar allí… con él.

A él le gustaba también.

…

"¿Cásate conmigo?" le preguntó.

Su aliento se estancó mientras le tomaba el anillo dorado que tenía en su mano. "¿Tenías que preguntar?"

Se besaron.

…

"Es un niño," anunció el sanador, mostrando un bebé muy pálido con pelo liso y rubio.

"Lucius," dijeron al unísono. No había razón para apegarse. No había ninguna.

"Él es su propio abuelo," le susurró Draco a Hermione en la oreja. Ella soltó una risita.

…

"¡Hermione!" Un hombre adulto gritó, llegando a la habitación con un periódico.

"¿Sí?" le preguntó una mujer.

"Nací hoy," anunció. Sonrieron mirando la fotografía del bebé.

"¿Entonces solo faltan diecinueve años? Le preguntó.

"Exactamente," le respondió, besando su frente.

Fin

* * *

_10 de octubre del 2011_

_La segunda y última parte :D Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, agregan a alertas y favoritos. (Y los que lo harán en el futuro) ¿Comentarios? Besitos,_

_Connie_


End file.
